School
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Sequel to Confused. Amy is leaving for the mortal world at the end of summer for the first time ever. She is about to face a challenge...school. Will the dyslexic, ADHD, daughter of Hades be able to survive the classes or will she have bigger things to worry about. I own none of Rick's characters.


It was the last day of camp. Amy was saying good bye to most of her friends. For the first time since she started attending Camp Half-Blood she was leaving at the end of summer. She would be staying at her friend Archie's house in Detroit.

Amy was a daughter of Hades, so she was a little nervous that a ton of monsters would attack her since her blood was sure to be strong. Especially since a certain goddess, her step-mother Persephone, would for sure still be out to get her. Twice already in her life Persephone tried to mess up her life, but we won't get into that.

Amy's new and first boyfriend, Nicholas, who is the son of Poseidon, was getting in a last minute conversation with her before she and Archie will head to the train station to go to Detroit.

"Now be careful out there." Nicholas said.

"I will." Amy said.

"You got everything you will need?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, my sword rod, my ambrosia and nectar, and money." Amy said.

"You won't date any other guys out there?" Nicholas asked.

"Stop worrying so much! I will remain faithful to you." Amy promised.

"I know you will, but…" Nicholas said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I am just worried about you." Nicholas said.

"What about?" Amy asked.

"You said you haven't been to school since 6th grade. Now you are just randomly entering your sophomore year." Nicholas said.

"Chiron and some over the older summer campers taught me stuff that I would need to know. Archie too." Amy said.

"What about monsters?" Nicholas asked.

"You are worse than Archie in the Underworld! Archie would see the monsters for what they are right away, and I can probably sense them." Amy said.

"I suppose. You are right I worry too much, you can handle yourself." Nicholas said.

"You better believe it." Amy said, pecking him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do your best." Nicholas said.

"I will. You train hard." Amy said. Nicholas was going to stay year round.

"Amy the cab is here. Our train leaves in an hour and a half. We need to go now!" Archie said from down the hill.

"Coming!" Amy called. "Good bye Nicholas"

"Bye Amy." Nicholas said.

Amy walked down the hill with her small suitcase and got into the cab. The cabby drove her and Archie at the train station, forty-five minutes before it left. Archie and Amy made it through security with little problems. A little bit of questioning when the guards saw the ambrosia, but Archie used the Mist a bit to convince them they were lemon bars.

The train ride was long and dull.

"We will purchase you some more clothes for school when we arrive in Detroit." Archie said.

"What is it with you buying me clothes?" Amy asked playfully.

"Ha, ha, ha. You can't where the same clothes all the time." Archie said.

"I know, just joking. Is there a dress code?" Amy asked.

"No, just no hats." Archie said.

"Okay so jeans and T-shirts?" Amy asked.

"What I normally wore." Archie said.

"Okay. Wait a second. What does your dad think about this?" Amy asked.

"He is always at work. Precisely why you didn't see him when you came at the beginning of summer." Archie said.

"Does he know I will be living there with you?" Amy asked.

"He won't care. He was always to busy for me. Just at the beginning of freshman year he decided I didn't need a nanny anymore so I just live alone." Archie said. His blue eyes were full of sadness, he brushed his blonde hair behind his ear.

"Does he know about Camp?" Amy asked.

"Nope, he is always in another country for the entire summer so he never found about me leaving the city, let alone the state." Archie said.

"Man, that sort of sucks." Amy said.

"No more than your life did." Archie said.

"My question is why did I bother to take the train? I could've shadow traveled, possibly." Amy said.

"So why didn't you shadow travel us to Detroit?" Archie asked.

"I have only done it three times. Also with nothing else, not even an object. I have no idea if I could drag someone with me." Amy said.

"Perhaps we should stop this conversation." Archie said noting all the other passengers.

"Okay. I am going to get some rest." Amy said.

"Kay." Archie said.

Amy nodded off. She kept dreaming, reliving the issue when the oracle Rachel Dare, had given her a prophecy. "_When the sea is sick, and lost is the magic. Chose whom to save, or enter the cave. The child of the dead, must save spring from the dread." _

Archie shook Amy awake. "We are here."

"Already?" Amy asked.

"You were asleep for several hours." Archie said.

"I was? Never mind." Amy said.

"Well, why don't we get to the mall. We need school supplies and you need clothes." Archie said.

"Okay, lets do it." Amy said.

Amy and Archie went to the mall and got the school supplies they would need backpacks, notebooks, and yes clothes for Amy. Which consisted of four pairs of blue jeans, a pair of black jeans, and ten T-shirts. The T-shirts were all different with different colors and designs.

When they got to the house Archie's mailbox was overflowing.

"Well, I think our school schedules are in here." Archie said digging through the mail. "Aha, got them." He passed Amy her school schedule.

"Um." Amy said looking at it. She couldn't make out a single word. Her dyslexia was going nuts!

"Oh, your dyslexia?" Archie asked. He had it too but not nearly as bad.

"Well you have Science first hour, than Math. Third hour you have English, than fourth is a Study Hall." Archie started to explain.

"Do I have lunch?" Amy asked. Her ADHD sometimes made her interrupt people, or gods. She had that issue with her father when he talked with her in the beginning of summer.

"Then you have lunch. After that you have History, and lastly Latin." Archie finished.

"Latin. I guess that is good." Amy said.

"Well let's get some supper. Tomorrow we start school." Archie said.

"What time?" Amy said.

"8:00 till 4:00." Archie said.

"That is a long time." Amy said.

"Long classes and long passing periods." Archie explained.

"Okay." Amy said.

"Oh and watch out for bullies." Archie said.

At camp if there were bullies you can at least sword battle to settle it, or now that Amy knew that her father was Hades, she probably summon a zombie army. But at public school, she definitely couldn't do any powers. Her sword wouldn't even hurt them, just scare them wondering where I pulled the baseball bat or something out of no where. "I guess I will have to be careful."

"Okay, with that let's go eat." Archie said. They walked to the nearest McDonald's, which was only a block and a half away.

That night Amy couldn't sleep. Possibly because of the sleep she got on the train. Or the fact she was so nervous because of school tomorrow. But she ended up falling asleep at around midnight.

Her alarm clock woke her up at 7:00. Amy got up and got changed although not really sure what to wear. So she just put on a pair of blue jeans and the red T-shirt that had a reverse tie-dye look. She than went to the bathroom, brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Amy didn't wear much make-up but put a tiny bit on.

Archie was in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast. "Why do you always cook breakfast?"

"Do you want to?" Archie asked.

"I don't know how." Amy said.

"Okay, so don't make fun of me cooking." Archie said.

"How do we get to school?" Amy asked.

"Bus." Archie said.

"Great, getting teased before the school bell rings." Amy said.

"Now who's the worry-wart?" Archie asked.

"Are you still going on about how I called you that in the Underworld?" Amy asked.

"Hey, Hades' helm was affecting my mind." Archie said.

"Forget it, are those eggs ready yet?" Amy asked.

"Here." Archie said, handing her a plate full of eggs.

"Thanks." Amy said.

They ate in silence, mostly because Amy was trying not to freak out about school. She was the daughter of a god, and she was freaking out about the simplest thing. The only thing was she had not been to school since 6th grade. In fact she did so bad back then that is why her mom killed herself. Amy tried to keep from crying.

Soon after Archie and Amy finished eating the bus pulled up.

"Time to go." Archie said.

Amy thought that their bus stop must have been one of the ones near the beginning since there were only about four people on the bust so far. Archie sat near the back. Amy picked an empty seat near the middle. She took the window side and hoped to all the gods that no one will sit next to her.

No such luck as at the next stop a girl sat next to her. She had long brown hair that was straighten and probably had so much hair spray in it that she might be the reason the ozone layer had a hole. She wore way too much make-up, and wore the kind of clothes that screamed "You better notice me." If she was a demigod she would defiantly one of the stuck-up Aphrodite girls.

The girl looked at Amy with a look of disgust. "Where did you get your clothes."

"J.C. Penny's. Where did you get you make-up, Clowns R Us?" Amy countered, it probably wasn't the wisest thing to say, but from the moment the girl sat down she annoyed Amy. Overwhelming her nose with the smell of hairspray and smelly perfume.

"Why I never!" the girl declared and got up and moved several rows up.

But at the next stop it happened again, a boy, about her age, who was clearly a skater, sat down next to her. He wore ripped black jeans, a black T-shirt, but his spiky hair was died blue and green on top. His godly parent would mostly likely be Eris, goddess of discord. But luckily this boy did not say a word to Amy, he just ignored her like she wasn't there. After about fifteen minutes, the bus pulled up to the school; it might have been shorter, but Amy felt like it was like forty minutes. "Stupid ADHD" Amy thought.

Amy walked into the school. It was huge. It had three stories and about ten hallways on each level. The kind of cool thing was it was shaped like a decagon so there was a huge open space in the middle that Amy supposed you could eat lunch.

Amy found her locker, which was stated on her schedule, she entered the combination, 15-42-06, just to get a feel of it. It swung open, straight into a huge boy. He wore black leather everything, and had tons of muscle. His ginger hair ruined the mean look. But his brown eyes stared daggers at her. Which was quite scary because he was a good foot taller than she was. "Sorry."

"You will be!" he threatened. Amy quickly decided godly parent if he was a demigod, would be Ares, with out a doubt. Amy did the most logical thing. She quickly close her locker and ran away, straight to her first class. Amy hoped the guy wasn't in any of her classes. When Amy arrived in her science classroom she was the second person in there. The only other person was the teacher. He was tall and had short, nicely cut blonde hair. His eyes were a startling gray, and full of wisdom. Everything about him screamed Athena's favorite son. But Amy could sense he was pure mortal.

"Well, you are in here early." the teacher said.

"Sorry, had trouble at my locker." Amy said.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"Bully." Amy said.

"Sorry to hear you already had trouble on your first day, before first period." he said.

"Yeah, I am Amy Cheaney." Amy said.

"Well, I am Mr. Washington." he said.

"Should I just find a seat now?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead." Mr. Washington said.

Amy sat in a seat near the middle. Back equals trouble makers, and front equals nerds, the kids who got bullied. Amy considered it, and moved to the front. The seats were tables with two chairs. Maybe a smart person could help her with notes, because she couldn't most likely read the notes. Sure thing, the next person who walked in was a clearly a smart person, but also super kind. She had curly red hair and nice green eyes. She reminded Amy of Rachel Dare, of course, much younger. The red head sat down next to Amy.

"Hello there." she said.

"Hi." Amy said.

"My name is Susanna. What is yours?" she asked.

"Amy." Amy replied.

Amy didn't notice that she was tapping her hand on her desk. She also tried to focus on the book Susanna had, but of course the letters floated off and kept switching places.

"What are you reading?" Amy asked.

Susanna held up the book for Amy to read, but of coarse she couldn't.

Susanna saw Amy's face, "Are you dyslexic or something?"

"Yeah. And ADHD." Amy said.

"Oh, hard combination." Susanna said.

Students started filling in.

"If you want, I can help you with notes and try to keep you focus." Susanna said.

"Thanks. That would help." Amy said.

The bell rang and Mr. Washington stood up and went to the front of the room. " I am going to take role call now. Jarred Albert."

"Here." a boy near the back said.

"Jessie Brown." Mr. Washington said.

"What is it to you?" a boy in the very back said. Amy winced, it was the guy at her locker who had threatened to punch her lights out.

"Amy Cheaney?" Mr. Washington asked.

"Here, sir." Amy said.

"Susanna De Jong." Mr. Washington said.

"I'm here." Susanna said.

This went on for about two minutes. Mr. Washington passed out the textbooks. Apparently they were in lyogBoi, or that is what Amy read.

"Um," Amy said.

"Biology." Susanna whispered to her.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Okay class we are going to read out of our textbooks. I will chose the first reader than they will chose and so on and so forth. One paragraph each. Let's see, Elizabeth Lewis, you read first." Mr. Washington said.

The girl in the back corner started reading. She chose a person who was smack dab in the middle of the room. Then the horror began, "Um, Amy." he said.

Amy wondered if she was the only name he remembered. Amy looked down at her paragraph, it started something like this, "Tbe diglmestive sstem mght iye thh ost aazin otf aml ege ssitemes ny thm huoan bhdy." Amy had no idea what to do.

"Amy you were chosen." Mr. Washington said.

"I know sir." Amy said.

"The digestive system might be the most amazing system in the whole human body." Susanna whispered in Amy's ear.

Amy repeated the line. Then Susanna said the next one, and Amy repeated it. This is how Amy read her whole paragraph.

"Okay, now Amy chose the next reader." Mr. Washington said.

"Um, Jon." Amy said. Jon was the skater dude from the bus.

After class ended Mr. Washington called Amy up to his desk. "I saw Susanna whispering to you when you were reading."

"She was sir." Amy said.

"What was she talking to you about?" he asked.

"She was telling me what to say." Amy said.

"Why?" Mr. Washington asked.

"I'm dyslexic sir. She was telling me what the book says." Amy admitted.

"Well in that case, I guess you two are fine. Go to your next class." Mr. Washington said.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Amy skirted though the halls. Unfortunately her Math class was on the top level and on the complete other side of the school. But luckily passing periods were ten minutes each. She made it up to her Math room. There were a few kids in there, the teacher was currently missing. Susanna sat in the front so Amy sat up there with her, so she could help her. Jon sat in the middle again. But all the others that were in here looked unfamiliar, and slightly older. "What class is this?" Amy asked Susanna.

"Algebra II." Susanna told her. "You, me, and Jon are the only sophomores, everyone else is a junior."

"How did I end up in an advanced Math class?" Amy asked.

"Don't know." Susanna said.

"Okay." Amy said.

The math teacher came in Amy was defiantly surprised. He wore baggy jeans and a plain orange T-shirt. He walked with a strange limp. He had curly brown hair and wore a baseball cap. He seemed to be in his early twenties.

"I thought hats weren't allowed?" Amy asked

"They aren't. Maybe the teacher got permission from the headmaster." Susanna said.

The bell rang and the teacher introduced himself. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Underwood."

Amy had to keep from gasping, because she knew that name. She would talk to him after class.

"So. I guess I'll pass out the math books. Don't eat them." Mr. Underwood said. He started laughing, which sounded like a goat bleating almost.

"That confirms it." Amy thought.

After class, which Amy actually had no problems with, she went up to the teacher's desk.

"May I help you, Amy, is it?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"Yes that's my name. I know what you are." Amy said.

"I'm a teacher." Mr. Underwood said nervously.

"No that is not what I mean." Amy said.

Mr. Underwood shook his head like he smelt something bad.

"Do I smell like death?" Amy asked.

"In a matter of fact you do. When did you shower last?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"Satyr." Amy said.

"Um," Mr. Underwood said.

"Relax I'm a demigod." Amy said.

"Oh. Okay. But why do you smell like death?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"Because of my father most likely." Amy said.

"Hades? Good! Can you sense monsters?" Mr. Underwood said.

"Most likely. I need to get to English." Amy said.

"Amy, when we are in private, call me Grover." Mr. Underwood said.

"Kay." Amy said.

Amy had to hurry. She was actually right above the English room. When she came down, guess who was waiting for her. Jessie Brown. "Yo, squirt."

"Um," Amy said.

"Payback time." Jessie said. He grabbed her by the collar and dragged her, straight towards the boys' bathroom.

"Let me go." Amy said.

Jessie opened the door. "Everyone out!" The boys obliged no one seemed to care that it was a girl he was dragging into the bathroom.

"Okay squirt, meet this squirt." Jessie said. Pushing Amy's head towards a toilet.

Amy tried to keep her head above the water. At this moment she wished Nicholas were here. He could control the water to hit the bully. She had to admit that Jessie was persistent he did not let up a bit to push Amy's head in the toilet. Amy did the next most logical thing. She kicked her leg up, to try to hit Jessie in the shin, but she kicked to high, but Jessie screamed even higher.

Amy took that moment to run out of the bathroom. She ran all the way to the English room but she was still late.

"Ms. Cheaney why are you late?" the teacher screamed at her. She was a big woman, to put it lightly (which she wasn't.) She wore jeans and a T-shirt, and a denim jacket. Something about her seemed wrong. She seemed different than all the other teachers and kids. With Mr. Washington, Amy sensed that he was a mortal, she sensed Grover was a satyr, but she seemed so different. She was defiantly not a mortal.

"I was in the restroom." Amy said.

"Get in your seat." The 'teacher' screamed.

Amy obeyed. Bad thing was she was not near Susanna.

"Okay class. My name is Ms. Thomas." she said.

Amy got it. She must be a monster. But which one? Amy did not want to find out.

"I will know pass put your books." Ms. Thomas said. Passing out 3 large books. Amy couldn't tell what any of them said. One said "etuteirLra," another said, "aarmGrm" the last one was a little bit easier to decipher, "oaVbc" "Vocab, grammar and Lit.?" Amy thought to her self.

"Is something wrong Ms. Cheaney?" Ms. Thomas asked.

"I can't read what these books say." Amy said.

"Are you stupid?" she asked.

"No, I am dyslexic." Amy said.

"ADHD too, I suppose?" Ms. Thomas asked.

Amy was going to regret the next answer, if she told her she was sure too figure out that Amy was a demigod. "Yes, ma'am "

"Well, I won't go any easier on you no matter who you are." Ms. Thomas said.

"Oh snap! She knows!" Amy thought to herself.

Amy tried very hard not to draw attention to herself during the rest of class. Which was quit hard considering Amy probably smelled like a buffet to the monster being a daughter of one of the three most powerful gods.

After class Amy ran out the door. She was heading towards the study hall room when a voice over the P.A. system called out, "Amy Cheaney, report to the principal's office right now."

Amy found here way there. The principal was a tall slender woman, she wore a simple blue dress and little make-up. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Have a seat Ms. Cheaney." she said.

Amy took the seat. She saw the name plate on the principal's desk but she couldn't make it out. "Ma'am, why am I here?"

"You know why, you kicked Mr. Brown in his…" the principal said, she couldn't seem to find the right word.

"It was self-defense ma'am." Amy said.

"Self-defense?" the principal asked.

"Yes ma'am, he was trying to dunk my head in one of the toilets." Amy explained.

"The boy's restroom?" the principal asked.

"Yes ma'am, on the second floor." Amy said.

"What is with all the 'ma'am's?" she asked.

"I don't know your name." Amy said.

"It is written write here." the principal said pointing to her nameplate.

"I can't read it. I'm dyslexic." Amy said.

"Oh, well it's Mrs. Porter." she said.

"Okay." Amy said.

"Well, I understand why you did it to Mr. Brown, but standard procedure states I have to call your parents." Mrs. Porter said.

"Good luck." Amy mumbled.

"Why is that?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"You can't really contact my parents." Amy said.

"Why is that?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"My mom is dead." Amy said.

"And what of your father?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"I rarely see him, he is always quite busy." Amy said, but just then she felt a familiar presence, cold and dark, yet caring.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Porter said.

Amy didn't turn around, she didn't have too. She knew who it was. "Father," Amy said under her breath.

"Ah yes, this is the principal's office yes?" Hades asked.

"Yes, sir. And you would be?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"I am Amy's father." Hades said.

"Really? Amy told me you are a very busy man." Mrs. Porter asked.

Hades walked over and sat in the other chair next to Amy. He wore the same thing as the last time Amy saw him, minus the black hat thankfully.

"I am, I can only be here for a few more minutes." Hades said.

"Okay so I will make this fast." Mrs. Porter said. She than repeated the shorten version of what happened. Hades stifled a laugh.

"I am deeply sorry, Mrs. Porter. It won't happen again." Hades said, "Will it Amy?"

"No father." Amy said, scared to look at his face.

The bell rang.

"That is the end of fourth period." Mrs. Porter said. "You two may go."

Amy and Hades got up and left the office, in the hall way Hades put his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Andromeda," Hades said.

Amy flinched only twice has her real name ever been used now.

"Father?" Amy asked.

"I'm proud of you." Hades said.

"About getting into trouble on the first day of school?" Amy asked in bewilderment.

"No, but of what you did. You could've killed that boy in a moment. You could've done a million things to him, but you escaped how any other kid would of." Hades said.

"Thanks, I guess. Dad I think there is a monster here." Amy said.

"I know, but I can't fight your battles for you." Hades said. "I have to go now." And he just vanished.

Amy understood why Hades couldn't stay longer, but with this she maybe had about nine to twelve minutes total with him her entire life. Amy shook it off and headed for the cafeteria.

The lunchroom was set up with maybe forty tables, ten chairs each, so there was plenty of empty seats. Amy went through the lunch line, there was plenty of choices of food. When Amy got through the line she sat down at an empty table. It was a few minutes but eventually Archie found her and sat down next to her.

"Hey how has your day been?" Archie asked.

"Fine, the Science teacher is pretty nice, the Algebra 2 teacher is a satyr." Amy asked.

"What?" Archie asked.

"I'm serious! Oh and my English teacher, Ms. Thomas, she is a monster." Amy said.

"You can't say that, you barely know her. How mean can she be?" Archie asked.

"No, Archie, she IS a monster." Amy said, emphasizing the 'is'.

"Oh, that is what you mean. What kind?" Archie asked.

"I don't know quite yet, do you have her?" Amy asked.

"No." Archie said.

"Hey, Amy, can I sit with you?" Susanna asked, walking up.

"Um, sure." Amy asked.

"Who is he?" Susanna asked.

"This is Archie." Amy said.

"Hey," Archie replied.

"Are you two…?" Susanna asked, indicating with her hands, 'dating.'

"No." Amy and Archie said at the same time.

"Oh," Susanna said.

"We are…um." Archie said.

"Second cousins." Amy said.

"Oh, yeah, I always forget." Archie said.

"I live at his house though." Amy said.

"So, Archie, this may sound a little straight forward, but, are you single." Susanna asked.

Archie blushed, and Amy stifled a laugh.

"Umm, yeah." Archie said.

"Oh, okay." Susanna said flashing a smile at Archie.

She looked at Amy and her eyes said it all. "_Can I date him?"_

"Go for it." Amy told her.

"Susanna, are you busy this Friday Night?" Archie asked.

"Totally!" Susanna said.

"I'll pick you up at 6." Archie said.

Susanna's smile got even bigger.

Amy ate the rest of her lunch, while Archie and Susanna made plans for their date.

When the end of lunch came Amy headed towards History. Amy sat down in the front corner, trying not to be noticed. Susanna did not show up, so Amy figured that she did not have this class.

The teacher went up to the front of the class. She was a tall muscular girl who had long brown hair and sort of harsh blue eyes. She seemed to be in her mid thirties "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Jefferson." she introduced herself.

She than passed out the history books. The cover read "HyesaAn rmitcior." So Amy deduced it said "American History."

"Okay class open up to page 4. Will you, read the first paragraph for us?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"Me?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Well you see, I can't read." Amy said.

"What do you mean! You are in 10th grade!" Mrs. Jefferson said.

"I have dyslexia. I could barely read the cover." Amy said.

"Huh, okay." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Okay you read." she told the boy next to Amy.

Amy sat through the rest of the class. Next was time for Latin.

The Latin was especially interesting. He had red hair with one blue eye, the other was green. He had a nicely trimmed red beard. He seemed young, maybe twenty-five.

"Kay, class, my name is Mr. Hudson. Here are your Mythology books. I will not really teach you Latin, but mostly Greek and Roman Mythology." Mr. Hudson said.

Amy smiled at that. This had to be easy, she has been dealing with this stuff in real life for the past three or four years.

"But first, I will tell you a person or god from either one and you will have to tell me all you know about them. Let's start with you." Mr. Hudson said, pointing to Amy.

"Um, okay." Amy said.

"What do you know about, Hades?" Mr. Hudson said.

Amy of course had to smile. "Okay, Hades was the second child of the

Titans Kronos and Rhea, the oldest son. After the gods defeated the Titans, he gained control of the Underworld. He is married to Persephone. His Roman counterpart is Pluto. That is basically all that needs to be known."

"Hum," Mr. Hudson said. He looked in the book, "That is all the book says too. How do you know so much?"

"I've been to a Greek Mythology camp." Amy explained with little details as possible.

"Very well." Mr. Hudson said. The rest of the class was him asking everyone in the class about what they knew.

"Okay lastly, Susanna De Jong, what do you know of Nemesis?" Mr. Hudson asked.

"Um, she is the goddess of revenge, and fairness basically. She is that statue outside some courthouses. That is all I know." Susanna said.

The bell rang. "Class dismissed." Mr. Hudson said.

"See you tomorrow Susanna." Amy said.

"See ya." Susanna said.

The bus ride home was uneventful. So was that evening. Amy was a bit nervous about school the next day, what if Ms. Thomas attacked. Would Amy get blamed for attacking a teacher?

Amy didn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing she knew she was having a dream.

She was standing at the edge of a pit. She was obviously in the Underworld, but next to this pit, it seemed darker, colder, not as welcoming. A voice that was impossibly deep spoke, "I will avenge my wife. I need you." The voice seemed to come from the pit.

Amy stood there petrified, she couldn't even speak.

"I can bargain for your help. I will take care of _her_." The voice said.

Amy didn't know how but she knew the voice met Persephone. Amy found her voice, "I won't help you."

"You will help or perish." The voice said.

Amy heard an alarm going off somewhere. But she still couldn't move. A warm touch was on her shoulder.

Amy's eyes snapped open. Archie's hand was on her shoulder.

"Amy you need to get up now." Archie said.

Amy was still scared from the dream.

"Are you okay?" Archie asked. "You are horribly pale."

"I'm fine. Just a dream." Amy replied.

"Well okay, breakfast will be ready in five." Archie said leaving the room.

Amy got changed for school, she wore blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. She made sure to tuck her rod in her pocket, and some ambrosia and nectar in her bag.

After breakfast the bus ride to school was boring, but Amy kept thinking about the dream she had, it obviously wasn't just a dream.

When Amy got to school she tried her best not to draw any attention to herself. In Science they just read some more from the book. At the end of Math Mr. Underwood called her to his desk.

"Amy, is something wrong?" Mr. Underwood asked.

"Grover, I am pretty sure Ms. Thomas is a monster." Amy said.

"Oh not good." Grover bleated.

"Best not make her mad." Amy said.

"Yeah." Grover said.

Amy headed down to the classroom.

Amy got there first and sat in the back hoping that Ms. Thomas wouldn't notice her. When everyone arrived, Ms. Thomas brought out a small dog kennel.

"Class I brought someone along with me." Ms. Thomas said. She opened the kennel and out hopped a Chihuahua that was yapping its head off.

"Awww, cute." said several girls.

The Chihuahua then seemed to notice Amy. And it started growling.

"Um, what is your Chihuahua's name?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you should know, that it is not a Chihuahua." Ms. Thomas said.

Amy got really nervous, "What is it then?"

"It's a Chimera." Ms. Thomas said.

"Oh no." Amy said.

"Oh yes demigod." Ms. Thomas hissed. Amy just realized that Ms. Thomas had pointed fangs, and scaly green arms.

"You. Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Echidna." 'Ms. Thomas' said.

"I thought that was an anteater in Australia." Amy said.

Echidna growled. "I am the Mother of Monsters!"

"I won't let you hurt these mortals." Amy said. Then she noticed that the Chimera was growing until it was as tall as the room. It had goat hooves and a head of a lion, and instead of a tail, it had a ten-foot snake, diamond back, Amy thought.

"Everyone get out!" Amy yelled.

The students didn't need to be told twice, they all ran out, except for Susanna. Amy drew her swords. Then the Chimera attacked.

Its lion head bit at her but she dodged it. Then surprisingly it breathed fire, a red hot flame that Amy hoped wouldn't burn the school down. Amy dodged again, bad mistake. When she dodged the snake bit her foot, and Amy's foot seemed to explode with pain.

Amy did the natural thing she sliced blindly and managed to catch the Chimera in the side. Luckily it burst into sand.

"Aug! You killed my son." Echidna yelled. Amy disconnected her swords and tossed the Stygian Iron blade at her. It lodged itself in her shoulder blade and pinned her to the wall.

Amy trudged towards her.

"Who are you?" Echidna asked.

"I am Amy Cheaney, daughter of Hades. And I banish you to the Pit for two hundred years." Amy said, then she sliced Echidna across the chest. Echidna exploded into flames and sand.

"Amy…" Susanna said.

Amy fell down on the ground. Not good she could feel the poison in her chest.

"Amy. Are you okay?" Susanna said, coming over.

"Susanna… get my backpack." Amy said.

Susanna grabbed it and pulled it over.

"Bottom pocket, the bottle." Amy said.

Susanna grabbed it and opened it.

Amy didn't have time to tell Susanna what to do next. She blacked out.

The taste of the nectar brought her around. The funny thing about ambrosia and nectar, it is food for the gods, but in small amounts it can heal demigods in small amounts. It also did not have a set taste, normally for Amy nectar tasted like cherry lime-aid. The kind her favorite Elementary teacher would give to her on hard days. Susanna had her propped on the side of Ms. Thomas' desk. "I didn't know how much to give you. So I just gave you a few sips." Susanna said.

"That's good. Put some on my foot." Amy said.

"What is this stuff?" Susanna said, carefully taking off her shoe.

"Nectar. The food of the gods." Amy said.

"Gods? Like in Latin class?" Susanna asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

After her foot was somewhat healed and Amy was in no immediate danger Amy told Susanna to find Archie.

"What about you?" Susanna asked.

"I'll be fine for the moment." Amy said.

Susanna ran out of the room. After about five minutes, Amy thought she might blackout. But Susanna came in with Archie.

"Amy! What happened?" Archie asked.

"Ms. Thomas was Echidna. Chimera bit me." Amy said.

"Hold still." Archie said, he put his hand on her heart and muttered something under his breath. Instantly Amy felt better. "Healing spell."

"What is going on?" Susanna asked.

"Susanna, those stories in the Mythology book, they're real. The Greek and Roman gods are still around. So are the monsters." Amy said.

"Is that what Ms. Thomas and her dog were? Monsters?" Susanna asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

"She said something to you 'demigod' is that what you are, a child of a god?" Susanna asked.

"Yes, Hades." Amy said.

"I'm one too. Hecate, the goddess of magic, is my mother." Archie said.

"Who am I than? This wasn't the first time it happened to me." Susanna asked.

"I don't think you are a demigod. Archie where is my sword, the bronze one?" Amy asked.

Archie grabbed her sword, which was next to the wall, and handed it to her. "Susanna give me you hand." Amy said.

Susanna handed Amy her hand and Amy cut her hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Susanna asked pulling her hand back.

"You're bleeding?" Amy asked.

"Of course! You just cut me with a sword." Susanna said.

"Pour some nectar on it." Amy said.

Susanna did that, shortly the cut closed and the scar disappeared.

"What?" Susanna asked.

"Susanna do you know both your parents?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. My mom is dead though." Susanna said.

"What about one of her parents?" Amy asked.

"I never met her mom, she never talked about her." Susanna said.

"Archie, I think Susanna might be a Legacy." Amy said.

"A what?" Susanna asked.

"A child of a demigod. Give me your hands I want to try something." Amy said.

"You aren't going to cut them again are you?" Susanna asked.

"No." Amy said.

Susanna placed her hands in Amy's. Amy closed her eyes and focused. She felt power in her and in her mother. She than focused harder and felt who Susanna's grandmother is.

"I know who your grandmother is." Amy said.

"What? How?" Susanna asked.

"It's something I can do. Your grandmother is Nemesis." Amy said.

"I don't know what to say." Susanna said.

"Should we take her to camp in summer?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I think we should." Archie said.

"Wait! If I have a goddess in my family and Archie does too, doesn't that mean we are like cousins of some kind?" Susanna sounded disappointed.

"Yes, but unless it is the same god, it doesn't matter." Amy said.

"Good. Good." Susanna said.

Archie smiled.

"So what happens now, we have no English teacher." Susanna asked.

A perky woman, who was a short lady with dark skin, walked into the room. "Hello are you some of my students? I am Ms. Kerri."

"Mother gave us a new teacher. I guess. I hope you aren't in trouble with the school for killing the first teacher." Archie said.

"Yeah." Amy said. She got up and took her bag as the bell rang, Amy left the room. "Just another day in the life of a demigod." Amy thought.

Just one thing bothered Amy, the dream she had, Amy had a feeling that the pit she stood at the edge of was Tartarus, and the voice was the spirit of Tartarus, Gaea's second husband.

"Great, first Kronos and the Titans, then Gaea, both before my time, now I have to deal with Tartarus, and my evil step-mother." Amy thought to herself. "This is going to be fun."

The End for Now


End file.
